Retrievable whipstocks are known, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,133, issued Dec. 12, 1995. This patent describes a hook shaped retrieval tool which is guided along a slot cut in the face of the whipstock and engages within a retrieving slot set in the face of the whipstock. In this design, the hook must be oriented to enter the slot, as described at col. 38, lines 10-30, using orientation equipment. Use of such equipment is time consuming and adds expense to the drilling operation.
The inventors propose a tool that avoids the need for orientation of a retrieving tool when retrieving downhole tools, particularly whipstocks, from a well bore.